


Bluestar and Scourge, What Could've Been

by HarceusMjalga (Ingoma)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/HarceusMjalga
Summary: If Scourge and Bluestar had met, things might've turned out differently. One-shot-https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12579840/1/Bluestar-and-Scourge-What-Could-ve-Been
Kudos: 1





	Bluestar and Scourge, What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Format was purposeful.

I looked at the black cat standing in

front of me. I know him. A memory pours

at me like the river flooding so long ago.

His collar was recognizable as I could

still see the spot that had once held a

small tinkling thing. Tigerpaw had ripped

it off when trying to kill him. I close my

eyes as I brace myself for the memory

that I knew would come. Tigerpaw's pounce.

Thistleclaws jeering. My horror at the

blood thirstyness of the apprentice. That

was when I decided not to let Thistleclaw

become leader. He had just watched, and

encouraged the slaughter of an innocent

kittypet. When I had seen that kittypet,

I thought that he might've been a great

Warrior, for he was bold and curious

And here he was, the leader of a clan! A clan

of hate. A clan of blood. Bloodclan. I

wonder if the cat remembered Tigerstar

attack. He looked at Tigerstar. I think

he does. So much hate. So much death. All

caused by something. I jumped towards

the cat.

"Who are you?" the cat snarled.

"I am Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan.

Who are you?" I answered.

"I am Scourge, leader of Bloodclan." He

looked into my eyes and his harsh gaze

flickered into an unreadable emotion.

Recognition? Maybe. Scourge inturrupted

my thoughts.

Scourge snarled. "I want to talk to you in

private." We walked out of the clearing

and into a small cave.

"Scourge?" I whispered. "I know you. You

were that kit that Tigerstar tried too

murder." With that, I spilled out the whole

story, from my perspective. When it was

over, Scourge stood up.

"Bluefur, no, now you are BlueSTAR, I

remember what happened. Now I feel a

twinge of guilt. You are noble. Tigerstar

is not. I planned on killing you out here.

I will not now. Here is my story." And with

that, I heard the story of Scourge, from

curious kit, to blood-thirsty leader.

"The earliest thing I remember was my

Mother, Quince, talking about my father,

a kittypet named Jake. Later, My siblings

were playing but refused to let me play.

So I went into the woods. Later, when I

came out, (this time I hadn't met anyone)

My siblings just laughed and teased me. I

ran away, and met that patrol. After

that encounter, I found a dog tooth and

put it in my collar. I lied to the other

cats about it for food. Then, I actually

did frighten a dog. He hated just my

shadow. I gave myself the name, Scourge.

I started Bloodclan, and am here now."

Tears were in Scourges eyes. I knew

what to do. I offered him a place in

Thunderclan, where he proved to be an

amazing warrior. Tallstar offered proof

that Fireheart and Scourge were related.

Scourge had a brother, and a place in a

clan. He became, with his asking,

Tinystorm, father of Smallkit, who

became a leader, Fallkit, a medicine cat,

and Stormkit, the wise. As for the

others, some were chased off

but some changed

they joined other clans, and all

became well respected members.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 19 July 2017
> 
> Written in a project on Scratch.


End file.
